


Quiet Moments

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: Fight For All You Know [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RP verse fic, Season 09 AU, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Sometimes stopping to appreciate what one has is a good thing, especially in his life. Sam's lost a lot of people in his life. It was nice to remember he wasn't alone.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wolfofthe141-archive for an RP verse. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

Down time between cases was something Sam looked forward to even more now than before.  He and Ben had made a habit of staying an extra day or two, provided no one was looking for them after a case was done, just to catch their breaths, sometimes to recover from injuries, often to just shut the rest of the world out.  Especially if there had been a close call involved.

Brushes with death inevitably led to a serious need for affirmation of life.

Tonight was quiet.  It had been a basic salt and burn to get rid of a poltergeist and other than a few knocks and bruises they were relatively unscathed.  Sam was sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the TV as Ben finished up packing his stuff.  Sam found himself watching Ben more than the TV.

He could never figure out if it made him conceited or appreciative that he liked to watch Ben, considering how much alike they looked.  Sam didn’t bother to dwell on it overmuch.  Instead he smiled softly as Ben zipped up his duffle.

“Hey, come here a minute?”

Ben glanced over at him, a questioning look in his eyes.  “What is it?”

Sam rolled his eyes a bit and said, “Just, come here for a minute.”

Ben gave him a puzzled smile but came over to the bed Sam was stretched out on.  Sam waved him closer when he paused at the foot of the bed, and Ben shook his head, still clearly puzzled.  Once he was close enough, Sam caught his wrist lightly and tugged him firmly onto the bed with him.

Ben fell, overbalanced and taken by surprise, and huffed as he landed next to and half on Sam.  “What was that for?”

Sam just snorted softly and proceeded to arrange Ben next to him so he could curl close.  Them both being the same height sometimes made sharing the same bed an interesting exercise, but they’d managed to get it down.  Cuddling could be a bit trickier.  Once Sam was done, Ben was on his back, his arm trapped under Sam’s body, with Sam pressed up to his side, one leg thrown casually over one of Ben’s, his arm resting across his chest, his chin on Ben’s shoulder.

“For this,” Sam said softly.  He leaned a little closer to brush a kiss on Ben’s ear before he settled back and sighed softly.  Ben turned his head and met Sam’s eyes, the green stronger at the moment in his hazel eyes, a little confusion in their depths.  But when he caught the soft smile on Sam’s face he relaxed more, the slight tension he always seemed to carry with him easing out slowly.  The arm under Sam shifted until he had it curled around Sam’s waist and he finally smiled.  It was a smile Sam knew he didn’t give many, less bitterness and self-mocking, soft around the edges.

“You had to pull me over for this?”  His tone was humorous and his thumb rubbed lightly over Sam’s hip.

Sam nodded solemnly.  “I did.  It was necessary.  I  _had_  to do it.  For your own good.”

Ben stared for a moment before letting out a soft laugh and leaning in to kiss Sam lightly on the lips.  “You’re being silly,” he said.

Sam grinned.  “Nothing wrong with being silly every now and then.”  His hand traced small circles on Ben’s chest.  Moments like this didn’t happen near as often as Sam wanted them to.  But when they did, it was worth it.

“I love you,” Sam said softly.  His grinned softened and warmed and he pressed a little closer, leaning his head against Ben’s.

Ben’s breath hitched for a moment.  He tightened his arm around Sam’s waist in a half hug and a number of things passed through his eyes.  “I love you, too.”  It was a whispered promise that was so much more than the words uttered and Sam knew it.  He closed his eyes, still smiling, just resting in the closeness.

Yeah.  It was so worth it.


End file.
